


About lonely men and cheerful girls

by Rory



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some places are like the others. Some places are the meeting point of multiple worlds, and if you pay enough attention, you can be a part of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About lonely men and cheerful girls

In a pub that can be found any city, in any contry, in any world, two men sit at a table, sipping what seems to be wine. One of them is very tall and pale, with black hair and dark and shiny eyes, like a starry sky. His clothes are completely black, and you could swear you saw a glimpse of flames dancing on them.

The other man seems so different, so nice. He wears something unusual, a bowtie and a fez. Even those suspenders aren't so common. He looks like someone you can trust. You would happily put your life in his hands.

Next to them, two women eat their ice creams, occasionally looking at their companions. One of them looks very similar to the man with the starry eyes, both dressed in black. They might be consanguineous, even if her expression seems much more cheerful. The other girl with brown hair looks so _ordinary_ , so _normal_ despite her companions, but you can see a mystery even behind her common look.   
  
You are curious,youI feel the need to know more about them. _There's nothing wrong with it_ , you think. And actually, there isn't.  
  
So, you sit next to them and among hundreds of voices, your impression is that you can pay attention only to theirs.

 

And they talk.

They talk for an indefinite time, perhaps only for a few minutes, perhaps for hours, and then they move apart, in silence.

And you, traveler, you can witness to everything, if you are shrewd enough. You might hear of places never seen, names never heard, fascinating and unrepeatable. You might learn stories long forgotten, and maybe your mind would benefit. Maybe, if you are shrewd enough. You might find that they have a familiar face, maybe you have already seen them, by chance, in a unusual place.  
  
You might have the feeling that the girl in black is one of those unique opportunities that usually occur only once in a lifetime.  
  
You might consider that behind her look so common, the brown-haired girl is a mystery worth your attention.  
  
You might notice that those two men, so young-looking and apparently so different from each other, in fact they are very similar, both of them old, sad and lonely, even if they probably won't admit it.  
  
You might desire to say something, you might desire to _ask_. (and, buried deep inside of you, you know _exactly_ what to ask)  
  
But you can’t.  
  
You can only listen, in silence.

  
  
And then, if necessary, forget.


End file.
